Daphne's Backstory
Daphne's Backstory is a HTFF episode from season 83. Daphne is introduced in this episode, and the relationship between her and Mix (also how he became mute) is revealed. Roles Starring * Daphne * Mix Featuring * Morton * Snapshot * Nimbus * Pranky Appearances * Walter * Parsy * Sugar & Spice * Shiny Twinkle * Ginger Vanilla/Honey * Frilly * Nutty * Plushy * Mint Chip * Hypno * Random * Blu * Softy * Ellie * Tash * Lumpy * Wooly * Mix's Mother * Mix's older brother Transcript (the episode begins at Morton and Mix's house, where Morton sits on a couch and eats a box of popcorn. He looks at the viewer) Morton: Oh, hey there's Happy Tree Friends fans. If you watch this episode, you are lucky... or maybe not. But anyway, I'm here to watch an episode called "Daphne's Backstory". (dramatic song) Morton: Umm... This is about Mix and his girlfriend, Daphne. But, they both broke up just because−I don't know so much about those two lover f**kers. Anyway, let's watch this episode and stop talking about it. *turns on the TV* (the TV shows him and Daphne playing in the mud, when they were aged 12) Morton: *narrating* Well, you see, Daphne is an active and cheerful girl. She likes playing in the mud... (the TV screen changes to show Daphne and Morton pranking bullies at school) Morton: *narrating* ...pranking some bullies... (the TV screen changes to show Daphne and some boys playing football, with the football crashing into a window) Morton: *narrating* ...playing football with boys... (the TV screen changes to show Daphne and Morton hiking a mountain) Morton: *narrating* ...hiking a mountain... Morton (young): W-wait for me, Daphne! *slips and falls into snows* Daphne (young): *looks at Morton and yells him* คุณสบายดีไหม, มอร์ตัน? Morton (young): (off-screen) I'm okay. (the TV screen changes to show Daphne swimming in a pool) Morton: *narrating* ...and swimming. Yep, those are her hobbies. *pauses the episode, whispers at viewers* Well yeah, Daphne likes sports but she isn't a tomboy. *resumes the episode* (the TV screen changes to show a school, where Daphne is studying) Morton: *narrating* Daphne studied at Happy Tree School, where she met Mix. (the TV screen changes to show Mix, who is reading mathematics and science books) Morton: *narrating* Mix is a smart kid and a cockney... *pauses the episode again* ...and, also, he wears a pair of nerdy glasses! *laughs, then takes a deep breath* Yeah, but hey! Who knew that Mix has such a low and melodic voice. *resumes the episode* Daphne: *walks to Mix* สวัสดี! คุณกำลังใหม่ที่นี่? Mix: AH!! Who are you?! Daphne: อืม ... ทำไมคุณพูดเช่นนั้น? อย่าบอกนะว่าคุณเป็นนักภาษาศาสตร์, คุณ? Mix: What are yew talkin' about?! And why yew buvver me while I'm reading? Daphne: แปลก... *opens Mix's mouth, then sees the inside* ชายปากของคุณเต็มไปด้วยเหงือก ขนมหวาน. Mix: HEY!!! *punches Daphne's face* Stop doin' that, yew fatty. Daphne: คุณเรียกผมว่าไขมันเพียงแค่ตอนนี้?! *wrestles Mix* Mix: *screams* HELP!! Snapshot: *looks at them both* Hey! Hey! You two stop fighting! This is a school, not a place for wrestling! *walks away with his camera* I must take some pictures for my president club... Daphne: *groans and lifts up Mix* Sorry for that, I'm too aggressive and curious at someone who is new in here. Mix: Yeah and... wai' a second! Thee can speak in English?! Daphne: Of course I am! All Thai people can speak English! And you speak like a noob and a dumbass. Mix: Hey! I'm a cockney an' me languages are differen' van yaaahr. Daphne: Um... aren't you a smart linguist. Mix: What?! I'm not a linguist, but a cockney instead (Well, I fnk yer right abaaaht me as smart.). Daphne: Linguist, hello! You must be saying in English, please. Mix: Look, yew little fawn. I can speak in English but I'm a cockney. So yeah, yew can't understand me languages. Daphne: Yeah, right... anyway, my name is Daphne, and yours? Mix: Well, me name is Mix an' nice ter meet you, Daphne. *shakes Daphne's hands, but then realizes that her hands are muddy* Ugh... but first, I need ter wash yaaahr 'ands. Daphne: Wash my hand?! No way, man! I wanna keep my hands muddy. Mix: Why do yew kept yaaahr brass bands muddy? Daphne: Because... because... because the mud on my hands reminds me of me and Morton playing in the mud when we were aged 12. Morton: *pauses the episode, cries a lot* W-why don't I remember... *sniff* ...that I... I... *sniff* ...and s-she had muddy ha-ands... *sniff* ...w-whenever I go to s-sleep?! O-oh my God... *blows his snot with a tissue* ... t-that's the saddest part about meee... *sniffs, resumes the episode* Mix: Okay, 'ow abaaaht yew know... We can um... Datin' awer somethin' else. Daphne: *shocked* D-dating?... I haven't dating with boys before. Mix: Really?! Oh, I'm mean that's... Really uhh... Good awer I can say BUTTER. Daphne: *chuckles* You so silly. *boops Mix's snoot* (Mix's face blushed and his ears stand up, some hearts floating on his head) Mix: Yeaah... Daphne: Are you okay? Mix: *snaps himself* Um... y-yeah... well, I'm goin' 'ome to... Umm... Write some ov chemis'ry an' physics on me notebook, okay... see ya later *walks backward, however, tripped over Nimbus* Nimbus: *growls at Mix* Mix: *screams and runs away* Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Under Construction